The Flow
by MissPaper
Summary: The paths are blocked, the water pools and stagnates, and the eyes close. Tahno has lost his bending, and he seems to be fighting his way up a pointless, slippery slope. Just as he finally looses his footing and begins to tumble into the abyss...Strong arms catch him, and throw him back up on his feet. His head is still deep under this murky water, will he ever resurface?
1. Chapter 1

This is in fact my first fanfiction-published, fanfiction. Seeing as I am so in love with so many different series and games you would think I had started writing these type of things sooner…But I ramble, please enjoy this angsty first chapter with the reassurance that it DOES get better! I promise!

Korra found herself at _his_ home. It was in the upper part of republic city, a big house with neat square windows lined in steel frames. It was grey with a darker umber shade for the roof. Impulsively, and without thinking too much of what she was doing, she tried knocking on the front door. After a few minutes of waiting, decided he wasn't home.

With a sigh she turned to go, it was stupid for her to be here anyways, he would probably didn't want to see anybody. The last time she saw him he was in such a sorry state she would be surprised if he even managed to drag himself out of bed.

After she walked back down the front steps, she slowed to a stop. Why was she here? She had better things to do, training, helping Mako and Bolin settle into Air Temple Island, helping Pema with the chores, watching the kids.

Korra's mouth turned down into a sour grimace as she thought of the Island. She found she could only tolerate being in the place she called home in small doses nowadays, it was getting to be too much: she had to get away from Asami and Mako's sickening closeness.

So she had taken up the habit of going for long, frequent, walks around Republic city. Usually it was down by the water with Naga, or through the streets, looking in the windows that held wonders she had never seen in the Southern Water Tribe. Those walks cleared her head, dulled the pain too-

Korra shook her head at that thought, she wasn't in pain, she wasn't jealous. Mako was wrong; she was over him.

This time she had gone out in the middle of the day. After walking in on Asami and Mako talking to Pema she left. She didn't get the chance to hear what they were talking about, and it didn't matter, she didn't want to know. All she knew was that Pema was laughing, smiling at something Asami said, with her hand on her stomach. Mako's arm had been around Asami's waist, and Korra had a horrible moment where she had pictured- no. Not jealous, not going to think about it.

Before she knew it though, her wandering had brought her here; to this house that might have once been host to lavish parties, looking glamorous and welcoming. Now it looked like the man that lived there; empty. It was dull and imposing, but there was something so undeniably sad about the dark windows, the curtains drawn tight, and blinds down.

She looked back at it, turning on her heel and pursing her lips at the black iron gates that led to the back yard. She'd heard something. Korra turned and walked over to the tall gate, putting her hand and ear on it.

The sound came again, a dull _thump_.

That was enough of an invitation for her. She hooked her hands onto the top of the gate and scrambled up the wall with relative ease. She landed solidly in the back yard, arms spread and knees bent in a defensive position. But the side yard closely followed the house, she could only see a sliver of the backyard, and it was tall jasmine bushes.

Straightening her knees, Korra brushed off her shirt and walked down the little stone path. The backyard was sparse save the tall winding bushes that framed the fence. It looked to be primarily set up as a training area. There was a good size pond with a trickling waterfall set up near the middle of the yard with a rock garden around it. The team might have trained back here.

The explanation for the thumping sound made itself known quickly. As she came further around the corner, she peeked around, seeing a small stone deck extending from the back porch. Set up on it were punching bags, weights, ropes, and different types of exercise machines.

The man himself was in the middle of the deck.

He was going through motions that looked not too different from his lost bending, but they were faster, more precise, meant to strike a surface not channel water. His arms moved in the fluid graceful motions she remembered, his body twisting around like liquid; fast and deadly. His hands struck the air like snakes, with balled fists and speared fingers alike. He lashed out at invisible opponents with steely eyes, she could almost see them reeling.

While they stumbled, he twisted out of the way from their clumsy counterattack, ducked under their defenses and drove an uppercut into their chin. While they were spinning he spun in the opposite direction, he landed a kick just under their ribs. He molded his body to the shape of his opponent and set his speed to theirs; moving just out of their line of sight, like he was their own shadow.

Watching him sent her into a trance, like she had been when they fought in the pro bending arena. There, it was just her, and him. They had gone to a foggy place, whipping attacks back and forth. She had tried to ignore his mocking smile; it ignited her anger, and stirred something in her that made her heart flutter, just a little. Now was similar, he hadn't spotted her yet, but watching the way he moved was like being hypnotized; people just don't move like that, but he did.

Korra saw him surrounded by the Chi blockers, in a dark alley. He stood calm and confident, his icy grey eyes looking at them with calculations flying behind them. With deliberate slowness, he slipped into a defense stance. The chi blockers rushed him from all sides. He was not deterred, he moved with that same slowness, sliding through the movements as they came at him again and again.

They could not pin him, he kept slipping through their fingers like water. When they thought they had him their attacks hit only air, he ducked out of the way, doing a flip to the side landing and stretching backwards to avoid the crackling electricity from their disrupter gloves.

But then that familiar glint Korra had seen in the ring sprung into his eyes, her heart sputtered.

With a grunt, he moved into his attack patterns. He struck out in attacks that were a mix of the chi blockers own techniques turned against them and the familiar moves from his water bending training.

He went through this cycle again and again, attack, defense, attack, defense…Until sweat poured from his brow, she saw his muscles trembling and straining, his stances slipping. It had only been five minutes.

Reality slowly came back as he faded back from the being she faced in the ring, that she had tricked and beaten, back to the shell of a man he had become. She saw him struggling against it, but it was as if stiffness had begun to settle over him, turning him farther and farther away from that perfection.

As precise and deadly as he was, Tahno was still unbalanced. He could only retain these bursts of efficiency for about ten minutes, then something slipped out of place inside him, and he returned to the stooped useless thing that Amon had made him. It made him furious.

Of course he knew she was there, he'd known the moment he heard the knock on the door, when he heard the clumsy landing in the yard. Though he didn't know who it was until that pair of inquisitive blue eyes had appeared around the corner of his house.

A small part of him urged his stances faster, more intense, that pride showing itself; he wanted to impress her. But he had more important things to focus on, that pride and vanity had been his downfall last time, and he wasn't going to let it happen again.

When his ten minutes were up, and Tahno's body began to fail him, when he felt the strange coldness and disorientation coming back, he snarled in defiance. He would not be defeated, not by anyone, not even himself. Thinking of that stupid fanciful creature he had become, thinking of how he had been so complacent, how this practice ground had hardly been touched for a month, those stupid costumes, and the screaming fans: he saw red.

With a grunt that escalated into a scream he whirled on one of the training dummies, snapping back his arm, and letting loose with all the power he had left.

The feel of the material and wood beneath giving way to his blow felt good, satisfying, but it did nothing to ease the building tension in him. He was locking up, and shutting down. Quivering like a baby, and feeling wetness in his eyes.

Panting, he let his fist remain in the indentation of the rough material, and watched his arm tremble. He could feel the sweat dripping down his forehead, soaking through the thin white shirt on his back. His bare feet were raw from grating across the stone of his training area all day, and his muscles ached from exertion. His body screamed at him to stop, but his mind roared back in defiance. He was the best and there was no way that was going to change because some freak took his bending.

But it still hurt. He felt so empty and tight, like his body had become a hollow statue, unwilling to listen to him even with his iron will driving it like a mad dog. Ten minutes, that was all he got, then everything locked up again. Then it was over, and he saw those flat emotionless eyes staring back at him from under that white mask that looked like death. He heard that terrifying voice play through his mind again and again, listened to himself beg like a writhing worm. Pathetic.

He had lost his way, letting his fame consume him, letting the glamour of stardom cloud his true goal; to crush everyone in his way.

"I will not be beaten…" He snarled and willed his fatigued body into one last motion. He brought his fist away from the dummy and slid his tired legs around into the stance.

But when he went to launch his leg forward for the desired kick, his muscles gave out; he could almost hear them screaming as they let go. He fell, and even though he put his arms out to lessen the damage, the weak things caved like toothpicks and he hit the ground hard.

What horrible sick irony it was that he saw those stars he had so coveted before, as his vision faltered and went black.

Korra sucked in a sharp breath when he went down. He had been rocking and tipping for a minute, she was sure he would fall, but his growled statement had stayed her. She didn't want to go over to him then, she felt like it would be an insult.

Now though, she saw him crash onto the ground. She had already been in motion when it was apparent he was really going all the way. But it still surprised her enough to gasp when he hit. She could hear the smack of his flesh hitting the unforgiving stone, and it sent a small shiver down her spine even as her feet pounded into the ground

Cursing herself for not being quick enough, she dropped to her knees beside him, looking down with wide eyes.

In that moment where she felt like a little kid again. Her mother had always complained that Korra only knew how to break things, never to fix them. And it was true, when something in the house was smashed by a stray rock, or scorched by an unwatched flame; Korra was clueless on what to do about it. It made her feel helpless and lost, she didn't understand. But she had a solution for that, one that always, _always_, came back to bite her, as it did now: when she didn't understand something she blocked it out, and ignored it. She'd done it with airbending, her fear of Amon, even Bolin's feelings for her. _And her feelings for Mako_, she thought with a sick feeling in her gut.

Something hardened inside her then, as that thought tumbled around behind those racing, panicked eyes.

Not this time.

She dipped her arms underneath Tahno's twitching legs and behind his sweat soaked back, heaving him up in the air with little difficulty. Her eyes were flat as ice, her mouth set in a hard line, she felt insecurity writhing around in her gut, but she ignored it, for now.

Korra kicked through the screen door to Tahno's apartment, letting it clatter to the floor then trampling over the paper painted with intricate fish designs, a part of her cringed thinking how expensive it was. None the less she carried him inside and muttering, "Guess I'll have to fix that later." She looked around for somewhere to lay him and spotted a large couch. Quickly going over to it, she lay the shuddering man down and backtracked to his small kitchen.

The cabinets were full of delicate wine glasses and little painted china bowls, none of it what she was looking for. Turning to the larger ones below she rummaged through until she found a large clay bowl. Korra grabbed it and brought it up onto the counter. She turned on the sink and filled the bowl with water, until it splashed over the edges. She sloshed it back to him and set it on the low table next to the couch.

Korra had never paid much attention to the healing lessons Katara gave her, but she tried her best to recall the basics. She willed the water out of the bowl and guided it into a smooth disk floating between her palms swirling it into the desired shape like a sculptor with clay.

Once it was formed she let it spin beneath her hands like a record, moving it over his body. She first determined he was extremely dehydrated, and suffering from severe fatigue. Korra's hands hovered over his chest uncertainly; she saw her arms trembling slightly. With a hard look from her eyes they stilled. She looked back to him, and brought the water down into contact with his heaving chest, and then to his arms and legs, letting it encase them and sooth the spasming muscles.

Korra pushed and pulled the water out of the bowl; adding and expanding the healing shell until it covered most of his body, soaking his clothes completely. She focused on the pressure points, and the main areas where blood circulated; cooling him down.

When he seemed to stabilize she retracted the water and sent it into the sink drain, then drew out a fresh supply. She sat next to him and sat him up, her mind was still racing, she had no idea if what she was doing was even helping him, but he looked a little calmer. So she took that as a good sign, and forged on.

With one hand she drew the water into a concentrated ball and moved it to his lips, letting a small stream trickle into his parched mouth. He apparently wasn't very far asleep because she saw his throat move as he swallowed. She continued until the ball was gone and laid him back down standing up.

After a moment of standing there watching him drift into a fitful sleep, she let out the breath she had been holding.

She really had no idea what she was doing. All she knew was she saw him collapse and she had to do something about it. But she wasn't a healer, what if something was seriously wrong with him? He had fallen pretty hard, and drove himself to the point of exhaustion. "Gah! I don't know what to do!" she put her hands on her head and squatted down next to the couch.

You come to checkup on a guy and he passes out on you, just her luck.

Korra sat like that for a while, staring at him as he slept.

She then realized that was extremely creepy and stood up, turning away from him and walking to one of the windows. Drawing the curtains aside she leaned against the sill and looked out at the bustling street beyond. It was twilight, the buildings sported lights in their windows and people were hurrying around to get home before dark.

The thought that Tenzin, Bolin, Mako, even Asami, might be worried about her not coming home yet, never once crossed her mind.

Korra turned and looked back at Tahno, he still slept, and she quickly looked away.

Silences like this, complete and empty had started to become her true enemy. In silences like these, she couldn't help but think. Think about all the things she didn't understand, and didn't want to think about. She hated them because she was the Avatar. She was supposed to be strong, and have all the answers. She was supposed to save Republic city from Amon, she was supposed to be the guiding light that would lead the terrified benders and non- benders alike back into a peace which rivaled the one from the end of the hundred year's war.

But so far, all she had done was mess things up.

The big city had captured her heart; pro bending, the sights, the sounds, the food, boys…and she had lost her way. She had become caught up in shameless publicity scandals like Tarrlok's stupid task force, and the Sato plot.

Korra kneeled down next to the window and put her forehead against the cool glass, "How am I supposed to save anyone, if I can't even save myself." Those words made Amon's face flash through her mind: that night under Aang's statue. He had her in his clutches, literally. He had made a promise to kill her, not then, but some day.

And the worst part: she believed him.

There was not one doubt in her mind that Amon could kill her as easily as swatting a fly. He was not like the Triple threat Trios, not like the guards she faced in training, he wasn't even like the chi blockers. He was untouchable and deadly. A force that could not only end her life, but the lives she carried within her. The lives of all the past and future Avatars. All of them would vanish, Aang included. What would Tenzin think? What would the people of Republic City think? What would the _world_ think? All these people were watching her, Amon, was watching her. And it scared her. The thought made her tremble and sink down to the floor, staring blankly at it.

"_Was this how Aang felt?"_ she wondered, as tears gathered in her eyes.

"Hey, Uh-vatar. Don't get tears on this floor, it's high class wood and water will make it bubble up and crack."

Korra's head snapped up so did her response, "I wasn't crying!" she said furiously as she wiped her eyes, cheeks coloring with embarrassment.

Tahno's eyes were on her, he was sitting up slightly, and Korra noticed his arm trembling just from supporting his weight. His eyes looked tired, but still had that quiet mocking that she remembered from first meeting him, and that heavy sadness from the police station.

Korra got up and crossed her arms defensively when he didn't respond with anything more than an eye roll. Even in the darkening room she saw his silvery eyes so clearly.

"Look, it's not my business as to why you were tearing up, so I am just gonna assume you were worried about me." He cracked a smile, "I'm flattered," But then he looked away, the purple bruise like circles beneath his eyes further veiled in shadow, "But you don't need to worry, I'm fine."

Korra considered spilling it all in that second to him. She wondered if he would listen, if he would laugh, or if he would just tell her to get out of his house. She locked eyes with him for a moment and felt the tension there. He probably wanted her out anyways.

"Whatever, I was just coming to see how you were doing," she put a hand on her hip and waved the other in the air like a fan, "Guess you're fine now, so I'll just be going. Don't wanna take up any more of your time." She turned to leave, going over to the front door, hoping he wouldn't notice the broken screen door before she was out of the house.

"Hey!" Her hand froze just before she touched the door handle, and she glanced back at him. He was sitting a little further up on the couch, his eyes half lidded, and she could see how tired he was. But none the less he sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "Look, thanks."

Relived it wasn't about the door, Korra smiled some, "No prob-"

Tahno interrupted her, "I mean it, thanks. I probably would be…pretty bad off right now if you hadn't been here," His bright eyes locked onto hers, her heart jumped, "So, meet me tomorrow in front of the pro bending arena, I'll take you to lunch."

Korra opened her mouth to protest, but something stopped her. As she turned and left she wasn't sure if it was the look in his eyes, or her own mind keeping her mouth shut.

But she was very keenly aware of the grin that stretched across her face as she stepped out onto the darkening street, and made her way home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two, golly gee! Again, less angst like I promised. Still some though, gotta satisfy my poor dramatic little heart. I only have up to chapter three written, so I will be waiting for reviews and such to see where I should take the story..OR I will just wing it.

When Naga pushed the curtains aside to lay her snout on the window sill, the light of late morning shot through the window and landed right across Korra's eyes.

With a groan the young Avatar rolled over, putting the pillow over her head and grumbling, "Five more minutes…"

About an hour later, Jinora poked her head into Korra's bed room, "Korra, Mother wants to let you know that lunch is ready, if you ever decide to get up." After that the quiet girl turned and closed the door softly. Naga lifted her head from the window, and transferred it to the bed next to Korra's hand. Korra yawned and smiled sleepily, petting the polar bear dog's head lightly. Korra loved these days- her days off- when there was nothing much to do besides the required meditations. Tenzin was busy with the city council, so her daily training could easily be skipped out on.

With a contented sigh, she rolled over and slowly sat up already smelling the mentioned lunch.

Lunch.

Why did that sound important?

Korra got up out of bed and started to change into her usual outfit, pulling the thick dark blue material of her coat on over it; she wanted to go for a walk before lunch to get her blood flowing- Her eyes widened and she gasped.

Sweet ancestors, Tahno!

Korra ripped through the house like a whirlwind, Naga hot on her heels. She bolted down the hallways and took corners way too fast.

She skidded to a stop when she entered the kitchen, the kids, Mako, Bolin, and Asami were gathered around the table, they looked up at her in shock. She walked more carefully through the crowded room them, especially conscious of Pema; not wanting to jostle her or the baby.

Pema raised an eyebrow, moving her mixing bowl under one arm to free her other, that she placed on her hip, "And where are you off to all fired up like that?"

Korra grinned sheepishly as Pema's "mother" look froze her at the door, as well as the stares of everyone in the room, "Ah, just going to meet someone, for lunch. Promised them yesterday." Pema's eyebrows rose now, going into full mother mode, then they narrowed; "Really now. And who might this someone be?"

Korra was now intensely aware of Mako's eyes on her, the others seemed disinterested at this point, but he was still paying close attention to the conversation, so was Meelo, but that wasn't as nerve wracking.

Despite herself, Korra felt an odd sense of satisfaction when she said it, and wished she could look over to see Mako's expression, "Oh, just a guy. I'll be back!" Not waiting for repercussions, she threw open the door and ran out, Naga was waiting for her in the yard and she jumped onto her back. They were racing out of the courtyard with Pema's yelling at their back, and all Korra could do was sport that stupid grin she had been introduced to yesterday.

The big polar bear dog trotted across the bridge to the bustling commons that surrounded the pro bending arena, cutting through the crowd like a knife. One big advantage of having a polar bear dog is that people generally didn't want to take their chances with it, and moved out of the way.

She looked up at the big golden building she had found so fascinating before, and it seemed to wither. After Amon had blown a huge hole in it, and their patron had turned out to be an Equalist, pro bending had all but turned its back on her. Korra looked down at Naga's soft white fur and gripped a handful lightly. The ring was really the only place she ever felt free. When she stood with Mako and Bolin she felt like she could take anything on, win any battle.

But she supposed that was part of the reason Amon had taken it away, not just from her, but everyone. The joy and companionship it brought to benders and non-benders alike was too much unity for his disruptive movement. Korra let the bitter thoughts fade and calmed herself, scanning the crowd.

Korra looked around the spacious steps that framed the golden doors, with his dark clothing she spotted him quickly.

Tahno was leaning against one of the pillars near the doors, his shoulders were slumped and his posture stooped, but despite that she could tell it was him. He wore an outfit similar to the one she had first seen him in, though a little more modest. It was a tight fitting dark grey jacket buttoned to his chin with pants that were loose enough to fan out until they were tucked into his boots which turned up slightly at the toes. He had obviously already seen her, due in no small part to the large white animal she rode on.

He gave a little wave and then replaced his hand in his pocket not moving from the pillar. Naga trotted over to him and sniffed him lightly, she saw him flinch but stand his ground, his silvery eyes staring into the polar bear dog's. After a tense moment, Naga panted happily and licked his cheek.

"Sorry I'm late!" Korra blurted out before he could say anything, "I just woke up a few minutes ago. I mean today is my day off, usually I am up earlier." She said in a rush. This earned her a raised eyebrow as he wiped off his cheek with his sleeve. He waited until she had gotten off Naga's back and came to stand in front of him with crossed arms to speak, " Good afternoon to you too, Uh-vatar Korra." The halfhearted smirk accompanied the familiar mocking nick name. It didn't bother Korra as much as it used to, in fact it just brought a hard smile to her face.

"So, is there any place you have in mind for lunch?" She said, looking out at the water beyond the arena. Tahno nodded, shrugging off the pillar, "Yeah, actually," He looked out at the hustling crowds, "Narook's, where we first met."

Korra grimaced at the memory. That was not a good night for her, for several reasons. The encounter with him in the Noodlery had been the least of her problems. He noticed her change in expression and sighed in an irritated fashion, "But if you don't want to go there I can understand. Just thought the Southern Water tribe food would be a good-" she interrupted him quickly with wide eyes, "No no! It's fine, great actually; those noodles were fantastic!"

He looked at her for a moment, then shrugged, walking past her, "Okay, then let's go."

Korra stayed still, "wait, are we gonna walk?"

Tahno looked back over his shoulder, stopping, "Would you like to hire a cab, princess?" He said sarcastically.

Korra grinned and patted Naga's side as an answer. Tahno seemed to turn a shade paler, "No way."

She tilted her head to the side, smiling still, "Aw come on, Naga is really sweet!" Tahno only frowned in response and said with bitter sarcasm, "Oh yes, I bet it will sweetly rip my arm off."

"She licked you!"

"A taste test I am assuming."

"Now that is just sick."

"I'm not budging on this one Uh-vatar."

Korra mirrored his frown and said stubbornly, "Tahno, you passed out from exhaustion yesterday, wouldn't riding be easier on you?"

The moment the words left her lips she knew she had spoken wrong. His face darkened and a fierce look settled into his icy eyes. He didn't say anything this time; he just turned and continued walking. Korra wanted to slap her forehead, she was such an idiot. But it was really just his fault; he was too touchy about it!

_Remember Korra, he did get his bending taken away. You wouldn't be in too good of a mood either_, a little voice that sounded strangely like Tenzin in the back of her head chimed in.

Pursing her lips, trying not to give in, Korra watched him walk for a moment, and then grudgingly glanced at Naga. The Polar bear dog panted lightly and looked at her with big innocent eyes.

Groaning Korra picked up her feet and ran after him, Naga close behind.

When they got to Narook's, the place quieted. People eating looked at Tahno; a few glanced at the posters of his likeness still hanging on the walls. Some looked at him with pity, others a mixture of satisfaction and disgust. He didn't seem to notice, and with a nod to Narook, he went to sit at the table Korra had seen him at the first night.

She followed him and plopped down in the cushioned seats, looking up at the walls which were covered in water tribe memorabilia. Tahno sat across from her, making a visible effort to sit up straight. He picked up the menu without a word and began to browse through it. Mimicking him quickly Korra picked up her menu, she held it up in front of her face, sneaking the occasional glance at him over the top of it.

"I guarantee you will figure out what you want faster if you stop looking at me the whole time," He allowed himself a small smile, "Can't say I blame you though," he sighed and said in a bored tone, "I've been told I am pretty distracting."

Korra chuckled a bit and looked back at the menu. She was reminded of her "date" with Bolin here. It made her smile, the memory of the belching contest particularly. Tahno didn't miss that smile, he closed his menu and set it on the table, lacing his long fingers together and looking at her with tired eyes, "You said today was your day off."

Korra nodded; surprised he was trying to make conversation, "Yeah."

He nodded as well and looked away, the rest of what he was going to say seeming to drift off his lips. They fell into somewhat of an awkward silence. Korra felt the time for a response had passed and saying something now wouldn't help a bit. So as he scanned the lunch crowd, she took this chance to really look at him.  
He just looked so sad.

She couldn't get over it. In the police station he had looked like a lost child, having just slipped out of his mother's grasp in a crowded city street; completely hopeless. Now that sadness was mixed in with biting anger and bitterness. That easy calm and grace she had seen here, and the vicious fluidity he showed in the ring seemed to have been wiped clean. Whatever made him, _him_, was gone. And now it was locked inside looking through the body of someone else, frustrated and terrified.

Korra must have been staring at him for too long because he cleared his throat and tried at conversation again, "I heard about the Sato thing, tough break."

The sympathy just sounded wrong coming from him, she could tell he was trying to be nice. That he wasn't comfortable in this situation. But she had a sneaking suspicion he wasn't comfortable in any situation any more. Any balance and sureness in his life had been ripped out from under him, leaving him uncertain wherever he went, with no peace, and no happiness.

She felt her fist clench, even the terrible person he had been did not deserve this; no one deserved this. Amon took so much more than his bending. He took exactly what made Tahno who he was; he took his life away leaving him this shuddering heap that was so desperate to fight like a wounded, caged animal.

Here came the thinking times again, even though Tahno had spoken and the route of conversation was available, Korra felt all those things she packed away rising to the surface. She felt her stubborn rough exterior cracking as Amon's face swam in her vision, the vision of the poor stooped man in front of her.

Tahno seemed to sense something was wrong. He saw her freeze up, so he slowly looked away. With a wave of his hand the waiter came over, "Hey, can we get our drinks, _now_?" The waiter started at his impatient tone and nodded hastily, "Yes of course Mr. Tahno! So sorry for the delay. What will you be having?"

Tahno said something, and ordered for a stuttering Korra as well, and once the waiter left his eyes landed on her. She looked down at the table her brows furrowing, "Sorry I spaced out I-"

"You're still tired. I get it." He said bluntly, cutting her off. Korra looked up at him, realizing that was his way of saying, "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

After looking at him for a long moment, a slow smile spread across her features. He raised an eyebrow, making her blush and look away.

As they ate, silence hung between them like a curtain. She didn't quite know what to say to him. Seeing as the sympathy thing was probably out, and Pro bending was not really advisable to mention. Other than that the only things that comprised her life would sound boring to him, as they were just prattle about the petty relationships between her and-

"So what's up with you and that fire bending street rat?" Tahno said it without looking up from his steaming bowl of stew. He took the time to spear a dumpling and place it delicately between his lips.

Korra didn't respond right away, and from her lunch track record he assumed that meant no response at all so he continued, "I had been watching your matches carefully; I knew we were going to face you eventually, and the Wolfbats never let anyone get the upper hand," He took a sip of his water, then idly stirred his stew, "In your match against the Buzzard Wasps, you were seriously out of sync." Tossing his hair over his shoulder, he blew on the stew gently.

The shame of that night was still heavy in Korra's heart. Bolin's tears had made her feel rotten inside and Mako's rejection drove a wedge into her confidence. She stilled her chop sticks and stared down at her soup, watching the steam billow up and hit her face.

Tahno continued slowly, his voice losing its previous edge, a gruff kindness showing, "So, we apparently have nothing better to do than sit here and eat noodles in awkward silence. If you feel like getting above wall level on the conversation chart I would be glad." He let out an irritated sigh and quietly slurped the noodles gathered around his chop sticks.

Korra raised her eyes from the table and said in a low voice, "I guess… that match wasn't too good. And," She hesitated, the truth of the words stinging, "We never really got over what happened. We just pushed it under the rug and went on," her brows furrowed, "that's what we have to do."

Tahno nodded, chewing thoughtfully then swallowing, pausing to dab the corners of his mouth with a napkin, "You didn't really answer my question."

Korra's eye twitched; _so much for not having to talk about it_. He noticed and grimaced, "Look, I'm not some head shrink, and to tell you the truth I don't care all that much about your problems," He met her eyes now for the first time in a while, her heart thudded at the fierceness buried behind them, "earlier it seemed like it wasn't that big of a deal so I didn't pry. But even though I can see you don't _want_ to talk about it, you _need_ to."

She shot back, "If you don't care about my problems then why should I talk to you about them, huh?" her fist clenched around the chop sticks, the wood cracking.

Any trace of humor was gone from his expression, the sadness too, only determination, "You said at the police station that we weren't friends, but you were sorry for what Amon did to me." It was his turn to clench his fist, then open it, and look at his hands, "After our match you had every right in the world to hate my guts. But instead you tried to _comfort_ me." Tahno said the word "comfort" with a sneer, like he was disgusted, whether it was at her sentiment, or himself for admitting it, she didn't know, "So, Uh-vatar," His lips curled up into a shadow of his mocking grin, "Why don't you tell old Tahno about that pesky fire bending heart breaker."

Korra hid her smile with a grimace and sighed, letting the tension ease out of her shoulders, "He has a name other than street rat and fire bender you know. It's Mako."

Tahno rolled his eyes, "I could care less about his name. Get to the good stuff already."

Korra pursed her lips, and saw the corner of his mouth twitch. She took a moment to gather her thoughts, then folded her hands in her lap, forcing herself to look up into those steely grey eyes, "He has a girlfriend-"

"The Sato chick."

"Yeah."

"Alright, go on."

If he was going to interrupt her all the time this was going to be difficult.

She was proven wrong though.

As Korra went on Tahno sat quietly and listened to her. He would interject once in a while, usually just to confirm something, but his only responses were little sounds in the back of his throat and nods. She ended up getting way off track, talking about the Southern Water tribe and her life there. She told him about her parents, Katara, the White Lotus; all the things she hadn't even gotten the chance to miss in all the craziness that had exploded in her face since she got to Republic City.

Tahno made few comments, but the ones he would throw out were surprisingly wise. Usually they were harsh or blunt, but not hurtful. Korra talked for almost an hour it seemed, but he didn't mind, he sat back in the booth with his hands folded in his lap, half lidded pensive eyes watching her as she spoke.

When she got to the recent move into the Island though, he seemed more interested. While she had a while to think about the other events, this feeling was still fresh and raw. She tried her best to put it into words, " Seeing them makes me angry," She glared down at her hands, "Not because they are together," Tahno scoffed and she glared at him, "fine, that makes me mad too. But what I am truly angry about is my inability to handle it." Korra's face had fallen; it crunched into an unhappy mask, marring her pretty features, "Having them living together, being close all the time. It's like they are already a happy married couple. All the feelings I held in my heart are getting thrown back in my face every hour of every day and there is no where I can go to get away from it!" She slammed her fists down on the table and made the stews slosh ominously, "He gave me a big open wound," she looked at him with wide eyes and put her hand over her heart, "Right here, and instead of healing, every day it gets dirt kicked in it," Korra felt the tears building up, saw Tahno's pale face blurring, "making it fester, and grow!"

She didn't hear him get up, didn't see it, but hand closed around her arm and dragged her up. With a muttered, "come on." He led her out of the shop as she tried to control her breathing, "Just put it on my tab," He said to the old man behind the counter as he brushed the curtains that served as the door aside.

Tahno led the shuddering girl down a side street, away from the constant crowds and movement. She really did look like she was about to break. He had listened to her closely the whole time, and saw her getting more and more worked up. Though it seemed like most of her problems were the fault of her own feelings, this Mako guy sure did a number on her.

"Almost there." He said quietly to her as he wove through the back streets of Republic city.

The alley opened up into a large street where cars moved about and people hustled from building to building, the city in full swing. He had a light grip on her arm now, really just to guide her. But it was unnecessary; she spoke in a voice that reeked of embarrassment, "Tahno we didn't need to rush out like that, I'm fine."

He shook his head, not responding and led her across the busy street, to the open spanning hills of Republic City Park. The afternoon light gave the trees an orange tint, and the grass burnished gold. When they got over to the banks of the water, he sat her down on one of the benches and crossed his arms standing next to her. He figured that if she was going to break down, better to do it out here where few people would notice, than in a crowded Noodle joint where rumors would spread like wildfire from customers who had seen the situation wrong.

Korra stared out at the rippling waves for a moment, what went through her mind was a mystery to him. She was quiet, uncharacteristically quiet; he figured she would at least protest when he made her sit down. Korra just didn't seem like the sitting type. Her eyes were glued to those lapping waves though, and he could tell something was turning around in her head.

Whatever it was, it soon made Korra let go. The tears came slow at first, just dripping down her cheeks one at a time, but then the gasps and heaving shuddering sobs that only a woman who is truly overwhelmed can make ripped out of her chest. She curled up her legs to her chest and hugged them tight, a shuddering ball on the bench

Tahno didn't move to stand closer he turned his back respectfully to give her some privacy. He managed some of his old menacing appearance, putting one hand on his hip and giving withering glares to passersby if they got too close.

The dog-thing soon padded over to them and sat on the ground next to her, laying its giant head in her lap. She hugged it, stifling her sobs by burying her head into its fur.

Tahno felt awkward, like he was intruding on a personal moment, so he turned and looked around the park for something to stare at. He found one better, a passing ice cream cart. One thing he had learned from his extensive experience with women; sweets were the key to their happiness, chocolate especially.

But when he turned to leave her hand shot out and grabbed his sleeve. He looked back, surprised.

The Avatar sat there still holding onto the dog-thing's head with one arm, her face and hair a wet mess, she sniffled to try and stop the liquid coming out of every available port on her face. Tahno suppressed a shudder; ugly criers were just _so_ wonderful to deal with. She coughed some to clear her throat but her voice still came out thick and scratchy, "Th-Thank you for all you've done today, listening I mean. It meant a lot."

Tahno sighed and went to dislodge her hand from his jacket, but thought better of it and simply covered it with his own, "I am not leaving Uh-vatar, I'll be right back."

Korra dropped her hand and sobbed something like, "That's what they all say!" into the thick white fur of her pet and went back to heaving. Tahno had to work at it not to chuckle.

He came back a few minutes later with a little plastic bowl filled above the brim with three perfect spheres of chocolate ice cream, and a succulent little strawberry perched on top of the largest. He sat down next to her this time, tapping her shoulder.

When she didn't move from her current face-in-fur position he raised an eyebrow. Setting his hand on her shoulder, he shook her gently.

Nothing.

With an irritated huff he blew his hair out of his face and reached over, turning her head gently to the side. The Avatar was asleep, out cold and snoring lightly, her face nestled in the soft fur of her beast.

Tahno looked down at her, the constant tightness in his chest seeming to loosen just a little. Her peaceful reprieve was contagious, he found himself leaning back against the bench, and looking out at the setting sun over the bay.

"How beautiful." He mumbled, closing his eyes and letting his cheek rest against one of his hands. The other hand placed the ice cream on the bench next to him, and then snaked around Korra's shoulders. How odd it was that he felt so at peace, calm enough to drift asleep next to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Annnndddd chapter three! I really like the ending on this one, even if it is a tad rushed; it opens up options for the next chapter quite nicely. Of course I have to do some modifications on my outline seeing as the new episode messed some things up. But their vague timeline is my best friend, so for now Tahno and Korra have all the time in the world!

Thanks so much for reading!

It had become dark, the street lamps lit, and the park vacant by time Korra's eyes opened.

She looked blearily around, rubbing her eyes. What had happened before she fell asleep swum around just below her reach in memory for a while. When she finally caught hold of it, her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. How on earth had she let herself break down like that in front of him? He was a near stranger.

Of course one doesn't usually tell their whole life's story to a stranger either. She still felt the embarrassment coiling up in a knot inside her stomach though.

Korra became aware of a weight on her back, and looked beside her. There was the man himself, asleep as she had been. He had his legs loosely crossed and his hand pressed into the side of his cheek, his other arm around her shoulders.

His hand was surprisingly warm, for the cold persona he wore. She looked next to him and saw a cup of melted ice cream with a strawberry floating in the middle. Korra didn't want to make assumptions, but the thought that he had bought it for her made her smile some.

"Hey, Tahno." She stood up from the bench, letting his hand slide down her back onto the bench beside him. The movement was enough to wake him up; his eyes slowly opened, their grey depths seeming bluer with the reflection of the night sky in them. He sat forward, his shoulders cracking audibly and rubbed his face, groaning.

Korra held her hands behind her back and looked down at her feet, unsure of what to say to him. Tahno spoke first though, a relief, "Well, that was a nice," as he stood up his knee cracked as well, with a grunt he got out the last word, "nap."

Laughing nervously Korra rocked back on her heels and chanced to meet his eyes. He was looking out at the water as he stretched his arms above his head, he didn't look mad, or irritated, like she expected. He noticed her looking and turned, "You ah, feeling better?"

The flush in her cheeks roared to life again and she rubbed the back of her head laughing a little too loud for the near silence around them, "Oh yeah! I am fine, I'm cool, good! Sorry about that, I don't know what came-"

"It's okay, Korra."

Her heart thudded when he said her name. It was one of the only times she'd heard it without the "Uh-vatar" in front of it, and he said it with gentle eyes. There was a mild undertone of annoyance, but for the most part she could see an aloof sense of concern.

Korra opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted when her name was shouted from across the pond next to them,

"Korra!"

Both she and Tahno looked over to see Mako, alone, hurrying towards them. Korra's heart thudded again, but this time it was with the realization that-yeah it was night- but that meant she hadn't checked in with everyone at the Air temple all day. It only got worse when she remembered what she'd told them last, going to meet a guy for lunch, she'll be back.

"Korra! Where have you _been_?" Mako said loudly, his eyebrows knitting together as he came to a stop in front of her. She was going to answer but he didn't give her a chance, "We have been searching for hours, all over the city! Pema has been worried sick, especially after the way you left this morning." He continued, cutting her off again in an exasperated voice, "Why is it so hard for you to just _think_? Would it really have taken that much time to just tell us where you were going, and who you were going with?"

Korra might have made an effort to be civil when he first appeared, but now he had made her angry, "Oh and I suppose you're my mother now, Mako? What does it matter to you where I go?" She said after crossing her arms over her chest.

Mako growled, "No, but I am your friend, and it was totally irresponsible for you to just run out like that!" About then is when he got a glance at the "guy" she'd gone out to lunch with. His eyes widened and his head whipped around to Korra with a disbelieving, angry stare, "and what is _he_ doing here?"

That was it.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" she nearly shouted at him, making him reel, "We went to lunch and then took a walk in the park!"

Mako retaliated quickly, pointing an accusing finger at Tahno, "Korra you seem to forget _who he is_!"

She snarled, clenching her fists, "I know exactly who he is!"

"Oh, and who is that: The guy that almost broke our _necks_ in the ring? Who cheated his way to the championship and is universally known as a back stabbing low down _scumbag_?" He shouted at her.

Korra shouted right back, "_He is a person_!"

Her voice echoed around the darkening park, making Mako stop in his tracks. He stared at her with furrowed brows, panting slightly. Korra said more quietly now, but with deadly force behind her words, "He is a person. He is someone who got their bending, their _bending_, taken away. Who is lost, and trying to cope. He is a person who still trains hard every day and tries to be normal," She threw her hands up, "Just a guy that I wanted to go to lunch with!"

A silence dropped between them, their eyes locked together. She could tell Mako was still on the offensive, his stance was tense, and he stood ever so slightly between her and Tahno.

Their stare down was interrupted by a highly irritated voice, "I think the "person" wants to let you know a little something, flame boy."

Tahno walked in between them, his hand touching Korra's shoulder to make her step back. He stood a half a head taller than Mako, and the height difference was suddenly made very apparent by Tahno's straight back and broad shoulders.  
The ex-water bender narrowed his eyes and curled up his lip in a sneer as he began to speak, "I think you might want to cool down, because you really don't want this to come to a fight. Your twitchy fingers are tellin' me otherwise, but I assure you, you really don't"

Mako only became more riled, he snarled out, "Wasn't thinking about fighting you, but if you really want to I would be happy to oblige."

Tahno looked at him with steely eyes, "Weren't thinking about it huh. Cute. Yeah, you come rampaging over here and yell right in your "team mate's" face, not only insulting her, but me. And you thought it was gonna stay peaceful? I sure didn't," Tahno curled his fingers up into a fist his voice deadly smooth, "I suggest you walk away. Talking now isn't gonna solve the situation; from what I hear, you aren't a very good listener when you think you're right."

Mako sucked in a breath and then let it out violently, a plume of flame lit up the darkness for a moment, giving his eyes a red tint. Korra couldn't tell if he was trying to calm himself, or intimidate Tahno.

If it was the second one, it didn't work, Tahno stood tall still, his feet planted in front of Korra, and he wasn't going to move unless Mako made him.

A few tense seconds ticked by, until Mako's shoulders seemed to sag, he gave Tahno a glare that he passed on to Korra "Whatever. I guess I will go let Pema know you are alive, you should probably contact Tenzin to tell him if you are ever coming home!"

He turned around and stalked away from them. The darkness slowly consumed his retreating form until it disappeared entirely; the only remnant was the shape that occasionally flicked in and out of the pools of light cast by the street lamps farther and farther away.

The silence hung in the air, coated the grass, the water, the trees around them. The only sounds were Tahno's carefully controlled breaths and Korra's thunderous heartbeat.

He slowly turned around to face her, a feigned look of apathy nailed onto his face. But she saw by the prominent muscles in his neck that he was very far from calm. His voice startled her when it whipped out from the darkness, "Where are you staying tonight, Uh-vatar?"

The statement blew through the silence. It wasn't a question, it was a tangible choice. Uncertainty wormed its way beneath her skin. There were so many smaller deeper questions in it.

She knew if it was anywhere other than the Island, she would be going to his house. Once there, she had no idea what his intentions might be. Her heart jumped in remembrance of his, "private lessons" offer. What if he hadn't changed at all and she was just going to be a new way for him to let off steam from the encounter with Mako?

On the flipside, what if this was him reaching out to her with friendship. What if he saw the tornado of emotion between her and Mako and honestly just wanted her to get away from it. What if he just wanted to help?

What if he had changed?

What if he hadn't?

Korra knew if she took too long to answer he would take it worse than an outright no. She had to think quickly and decide now.

"Not with him." She said slowly, the muscles in her back tensing up so tight she felt like they would snap like rubber bands. The words had to be ripped from her dry throat, and she felt moisture inside her clutched hands.

Tahno looked into her eyes for a moment, searching out and pinning any uncertainty. A long minute passed before he turned and walked over to Naga, who panted at him and licked his hand as he held it out, "You can stay with me."

The offer was more of a command, she felt that it would be wrong to object, so she nodded and walked next to Tahno, looking back and forth between him and Naga. He glanced over at her, "Will it be okay with me riding too?"

The tension let out a little and Korra nodded with a hint of a smile, "Yeah, as long as you don't grab her fur, she hates that."

He waited until Korra had commanded Naga to kneel so they could get on, and then slung his leg over the side, sitting himself behind the Avatar and hooking his arms around her waist as if he had done it every day. Though he had an aura of ease she could tell Tahno still was not comfortable at all with the thought of riding Naga. Korra assumed the only reason he got anywhere near the polar bear dog was the same wave of drowsiness that had washed over her when Mako left. The argument had drained her, and she had to admit the prospect of walking all the way to his house on the complete opposite side of republic city didn't sound very attractive at all.

Never having a man quite so close; Korra couldn't keep the blush from her cheeks when she felt his body near to hers. So she just thanked her ancestors he couldn't see her face and tapped Naga's side to go forward.

Tahno had never been a morning person until he got his bending taken away. At first he had wanted to sleep more to avoid the reality that had crashed down around him. In his dreams he still had his bending, he was still the best and nothing could stop him. But that white mask always towered over him like a tidal wave so massive he couldn't hope to control it and ripped him away from his fantasy. Sleep had become his enemy after that, at least in the real world the only place he saw Amon's countenance was the occasional Equalist poster the Police had missed.

Tahno found it was easy to distract himself by focusing on his training. To hold out hope that even though his bending was gone he could still be strong. Every morning he got up with the sun, went to his back yard and sat down for an hour of mediation, after that he followed up with stretches and different types of yoga, all that the doctors had recommended to balance him again.

This morning Tahno chose to look out at the city, taking in the towering spires that glowed gold with the sunrise. He sat back and sipped a cup of his favorite jasmine tea, feeling peaceful.

After the turbulence of last night, it had taken him even longer than usual to unwind and get some semblance of ease. Thankfully once they got back to his house things had settled down. Korra was out like a light as soon as she hit the couch and he wasn't far behind; he basically fell into bed and had to shower when he woke the next morning.

He stirred as the small sound of the screen door sliding through its track drifted past him. A smile cracked his features, "Do you like the door? Apparently someone wasn't fond of fish, so I thought that dragons would be better."

Korra came and sat down on the ground next to him, looking sheepish, "uh, yeah, dragons are," She laughed nervously, "Much better than fish."

Tahno suppressed an eye roll; hopefully this would not be another awkward repeat of lunch. He reached over and poured another cup of tea from the little stone pot and offered it to Korra wordlessly. She nodded in thanks and took it, looking out at the city with him.

After some time in silence Tahno realized she was not going to say anything else. As peaceful as she tried to seem, staring out at the glowing city, sitting and thinking didn't seem to be her forte. She was drawn as tight as an arrow and fidgeting frequently.

Soon, Tahno stood up, looking down at her with a strange feeling of excitement that he hadn't experienced since Amon took his bending away, "So, want to learn a thing or two, Uh-Vatar?"

Korra looked at him incredulously for a moment, as if trying to see if he was tricking her. After a moment she seemed to decide his intentions weren't malicious, and a fierce grin lit up her features as she stood as well, "Let's see what you can do without cheating, pretty boy."

Tahno allowed himself a secret smile, as soon as fighting was mentioned he watched Korra bubble up to her real, combative, aggressive, strong self. _Maybe this will help her to feel a little more comfortable_, he thought in the back of his head. With all his experience with women he had never quite met one as prone to violence as her.

Tahno let out a deep breath, willing the tight muscles in his chest to relax as he slid stiffly into a defensive position. The first few minutes would not go well for him; it took a while for him to get back to his peak, so defense was the best option to begin with.

Korra on the other hand seemed content to charge right in. As soon as it was implied she could start, she spun on the ball of her foot, lashing out with fire from her other.

Tahno jumped to the side and ducked, avoiding it easily. Of course that wasn't all; he had learned the Avatar's tricks when fighting her in the ring. Earth came up beneath one of his feet to try and throw him off balance, but pivoted away as soon as he saw her hand curl into a fist to control the ground.

Even though he had experience fighting all the elements at once, he would admit it was harder when they all came from one person, entirely focused on him. But Tahno was not too thrown, he knew one of the main rules of battle was to remain flexible in both mind and spirit; be prepared for anything.

For a while it was a set pattern of her trying to trick him or get around his defenses, and his successful evasion of her attacks. That pattern ended when Tahno hit the point in his training when his lungs seemed to breathe in more air, his vision became clearer, and his arms and legs responded to him close to what they used to. He felt a rhythm pulsing deep inside him like the ebb and flow of the tide; the feeling made him shiver.

The Avatar only barley evaded his spear formed hand, which struck out like a viper, aimed for her vulnerable abdomen. All the holes in her defense roared up before him and he lunged forward, unable to contain the grin that split his face. He felt free; his arms and legs flowing like water and his body listening to his commands.

She met his ruthless attacks with surprisingly solid defense. This went on for a few minutes and they both got some good hits in. A few Tahno was sure would leave bruises the next day. The fighting made him feel good, more confident. When his ten minutes were almost up, he spotted a change, she had just brought a chunk of earth up to block him, but she left her right side completely open.

Tahno spun around, grabbing Korra's right arm and making her spin with him so she faced away from him, her arms twisted up behind her back and held there with a grip made of steel.

All too quickly it was over, as soon as he was still for more than a few seconds everything locked up again, he felt his arms tremble in their hold of her's but still he kept his grip tight. Playing off his frustration at being handicapped again as simple fatigue he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I win."

Korra struggled in his grasp like a trapped animal but eventually gave up with a grunt, or so he thought.

"Well if I only needed my hands, yeah I suppose you would win."

She stomped on the ground beneath them and Tahno was ripped away from her and sent sprawling up into the air as the earth acted like some sort of possessed sling shot, and down into the pond, a thunderous splash roaring up around him.

Unfortunately that pond was fairly shallow so he hit the bottom with more force than he would have liked; it knocked he breath out of him, which was sent up in a rush of bubbles.

The Avatar noticed right away and was helping him up as he coughed and hacked the water out of his lungs. Tahno felt a surge of bitter fury claw its way up into his chest. He silenced it knowing that the girl was in a fragile state to begin with and his whining and moaning about how he _used_ to be better wouldn't help either her mood or whatever respect she had for him.

"Tahno are you okay? I thought the pond was deeper!" She said in a small panic as she helped him sit down in one of the chairs on the deck. An apology would have been nice but he didn't expect one from the prideful girl.

Clearing whatever water was left in his lungs, Tahno looked up at her a trace of sarcastic humor in his voice, "Not much for finesse, eh Uh-vatar?"

Korra bristled, "You had me in a near headlock, what was I supposed to do?"

Tahno waved his hand to brush the comment off and she gave a "humph" sort of sound. He had to keep himself from laughing at her, so instead he sighed heavily, looked away for a moment, and then changed the subject, "Your water bending is pretty sad, you know that right?"

This must have insulted her a lot more than anything else he said because she went in full defense mode, crossing her arms over her chest and taking a few steps back with narrowed eyes, "Oh really? Well all mighty master, won't you tell me what I have been doing wrong my whole life. Oh, and what Katara didn't teach me, because I am sure she doesn't know anything compared to you!"

They had a small stare down, she obviously expected him to…what? Be speechless? Have nothing to come back with? What a child.

"The skill a student possesses doesn't reflect the teacher, only what was absorbed during the learning process. Your water bending is more like Earth bending. You learned all the elements from a young age so I am guessing their styles just kind of melded together for you," he wiped his face with his hands and flicked the water away from him as he stood, "You don't bend it, you push it. If you want to truly control the element," He stood behind her now, his hands tracing along her arms to bring them into position, he growled in her ear as she became stiff as a board, "loosen up, Uh-vatar," then continued what he was saying as he brought her hands down, beginning the form, "you have to let it flow through you," lifting them back up and leaning their bodies down low to the ground, he felt her begin to relax, "and become a part of you, the water is not a tool," They swung back up and he separated from her as she began to grasp the form, he stood in front of her now.

They mirrored each other in form, both lit by the backlight of the sun as they slowly circled around, rolling their spines and hips like the waves, sliding arms and legs into new positions. He smiled some as she brought water from the pond in to follow her hands and flow around her arms, he finished his statement, "it is an extension of your arms," They spun into a kick and the water lashed out in front of her feet, "your legs," as they finished the form and she brought her hands up high, the water roiling in the beginning of a miniature tidal wave, he watched it longingly and said in a soft voice, "your spirit."

It crashed down around them and soaked them through, washing across their tired limbs and cooling their skin. Tahno closed his eyes as it dripped down his cheeks, the beads seeming indifferent to him now. Something in him wanted to cry out then, kick and scream and beg like he had the night Amon took his bending.

But when he opened his eyes, and saw the Avatar standing in front of him, her bronze skin painted gold with the sun's new rays, and looking at him with bright blue eyes the very color of the mirrored sky on the ocean waves; he felt himself calm quickly, and something open up deep in his chest.

The opening made him let out a deep breath, that carried with it ripples of his past, and tinges of his present. They flowed away into the swirling puddle at their feet, and Tahno felt a sense of calm roll over him.

"Well done," he paused, and then added with a curling smile that held a hint of mischief, "Korra."


End file.
